


Unexpected Return

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim era morto, lasciando da solo Sebastian. Erano passati ormai tre anni da quando gli avevano detto che lui se n'era andato.<br/>E non si aspettava di certo di sentire il pavimento scricchiolare, proprio nel giorno dell'anniversario della sua morte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Return

**Author's Note:**

> Sì, ricomincia l'ondata di fic senza senso per il COWT \o/

Sebastian era seduto sulla poltrona di Jim, la sua preferita. Ricorda bene che avevano fatto lì l'amore per la prima volta. Si stringe nella coperta e sorseggia del tè, mentre guarda fuori dalla finestra. Fa un freddo cane e Londra è coperta da un manto di neve. Lui è morto ormai da tre anni.  
Oggi dovrebbe andare a uccidere un vecchio magnate dell'industria edile, ma non ha voglia niente. Vuole solo il suo Jim. A un certo punto, sente il pavimento scricchiolare. Prende la pistola e si gira verso la porta. Resta a bocca aperta e la tazza li cade dalle mani.  
\- Jim... - Lui sorride, entrando in casa. Il suo solito sorriso beffardo.  
\- Sono tornato, tigre - Sebastian si alza in piedi e lo getta contro il muro, poi li da un pugno sul naso.  
\- Tu sei un bastardo! - Jim si asciuga il sangue che esce dal naso.  
\- Calma, Sebby – Li da un altro pugno, stavolta allo stomaco.  
\- Tu hai finto di morire e mi hai lasciato solo! Non pensi a cosa viene dopo che tu te ne vai? A come mi sono sentito io? - Si allontana da lui e si prende il volto tra le mani. Jim appoggia una mano sulla sua spalla. - Tre dannati anni. Te ne rendi conto? Ti rendi conto di come mi sia sentito io quando mi hanno detto che sei morto? Non capisci proprio come ho vissuto? - Jim si siede accanto a lui e lo abbraccia.  
\- Lo capisco, Sebby. Ma dovevo farlo, o Sherly non avrebbe creduto alla mia morte- Sebastian scatta in piedi e lo guarda- Gira tutto intorno a lui, vero? Tu vivi solo per giocare con lui! –  
\- E’ divertente, Sebby. - Lui lo fissa per un istante e li da uno schiaffo sulla guancia. - È divertente? Davvero? Ti piace farmi soffrire? –  
Jim si tiene la guancia dolorante. - È divertente giocare con lui –  
Sebastian lo guarda, con gli occhi pieno di rabbia. - Fino a che continui a giocare con lui, io soffrirò. Tu rischi la vita e io paura di non poterti vedere mai più. Ma a te importa solo di te stesso, no? –  
\- Seb, ti prego – Jim cerca di baciarlo, ma lui lo spinge via.  
\- Ti prego un corno! Tu mi hai lasciato per tre dannati anni. Non ti è importato m… - Prima che posso finire la frase, Jim riesce a darli un bacio. Uno di quei baci che sanno di parole non detto e di attesi ritorni.  
\- Mi sei mancato. Importa solo questo - Sebastian sorride.  
\- Non importa solo questo –  
\- Devo zittirti con un altro bacio, tigre? - Jim li scompiglia i capelli e lo guarda negli occhi.  
\- Devi per forza zittirmi per darmi un bacio? –  
\- Diciamo solo che è un ottima motivazione –  
-In quanto colonnello Moran ti do l'ordine di portarmi a let… - Un altro bacio, stavolta più appassionato e lo spinge contro la porta della camera da letto.  
\- Sono io quello che dà gli ordini, Sebby - Sebastian si stacca dal bacio e apre la maniglia, poi si getta sul letto.  
\- Dovrei pulire il tè che è caduto a terra - Jim si mette a cavalcioni su di lui e lo bacia ancora.  
\- Stai scherzando, tigre –  
\- Certo che sto scherzando capo – Jim li accarezza la schiena e li sussurra all'orecchio.  
\- Appena avrò finito, ti scorderai di quel dannato tè - Un brivido corre lungo la spina dorsale di Sebastian e stavolta è lui a baciare Jim.  
\- Mi sei mancato anche tu -


End file.
